¡Papá ha regresado!
by LeeMalfoy15
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy sabía el riesgo del trabajo de su padre, por eso era tan feliz de tenerlo de regreso.


Scorpius había despertado como cualquier día en el Castillo. Tranquilo se levantó para prepararse para el desayuno, tomo una ducha rápida, se vistió con el uniforme de Slytherin perfectamente arreglando.

El joven rubio tenía una mirada triste, en el fondo de su corazón existía un vacío que nadie podía rellenar, ni siquiera su madre.

Ese lugar correspondía a su padre, Draco Lucius Malfoy, ante sus ojos el mejor Auror de todos los tiempos.

Desde que Scorpius podía recordar, comprendía el gran labor que cumplía su padre.

Draco Malfoy al término de la guerra tenía un objetivo en claro, la cual era proteger a todas aquellas personas que amaba. Gracias a la ayuda de su madre, pudo salir de aquella oscuridad que lo devorada lentamente. Draco había tomado la decisión de entrenarse como Auror.

Los entrenamientos eran tan duros y desgastantes que había momentos en que se cuestionaba si el dolor era eterno. Pero eso no quería decir que Draco Malfoy no era un buen mago, sino al contrario, un mago excepcional, un gran estratega como ninguno, un combatiente sin igual.

Desgraciadamente el peligro de Mortifagos todavía era presente, apesar de la caída del mago más temido, era latente el miedo en el mundo mágico.

Por esa razón y por las grandes habilidades y conocimientos de Malfoy, se había creado una unidad especial de aurores para enfrentar realmente las situaciones más peligrosas del mundo.

Scorpius vivía feliz en compañía de sus padres, su padre un auror inactivo por el momento y su madre como profesora de posiciones en el colegio de Magia y hechicería, "Hogwarts" al cual ya estaba próximo a ir.

Era aquel verano,cuando se encontraba tan feliz por entrar al colegio cuando escucho una discusión de sus padres.

** _-¡No lo hagas por favor! -Grito desesperada su madre. _ **

** _-Hermione, no lo hagas más difícil. _ **

** _-Draco... ¡Puedes morir!_ **

** _Hermione rompió en llanto en los brazos de su esposo, era una pesadilla. _ **

** _-Amor, tengo que ir, tengo que hacerlo. _ **

** _-No nos dejes... -Hermione dijo entre fuertes sollozos. _ **

** _-Voy a acabar con toda esta mierda para protegerlos, a tí, a nuestro hijo,a todos. _ **

Su padre se marcha a una peligrosa misión, en la cual podía morir, de la cual podía no regresar.

Su madre le había explicado que en el mundo muggle también existía la guerra, que existían soldados que se daba su vida por su país o por sus familias, que había infinidad de grupos especializados, así como el de su padre. También le contó que muchos padres dejaban a sus hijos para cumplir con su deber.

Tristemente llegó el día de la despedida, exactamente de día que el y su madre se marchaban al castillo. Scorpius no sabía cómo asimilar todo lo que pasaba, era difícil.

** _-Scorpius espera un momento. _ **

El pequeño se detuvo por un momento, su padre se había colocado a su altura, en los ojos de Draco se podía observar el aguante para que las lágrimas no escaparan.

** _-Escuchame hijo, quiero decirte que te amo con todo mi ser, tú y tu madre son todo para mí, por eso quiero decirte que ahora tu serás quien cuide de ella ..._ **

Scorpius abrazo a su padre, el no era tan fuerte como el, sus lágrimas salieron sin control. A Hermione se le rompió el corazón en ese instante. Draco sabía que era mucho peligro para ellos, por eso de marchaba, mientras que Potter se quedaba para proteger por ese lado.

Y así fue como Draco Malfoy se despidió de su familia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Scorpius desconocía el paradero de su padre, no tenía noticias de él. Quería ser fuerte como él, pero le era imposible. Y así había pasado casi el primer año del colegio de Scorpius sin su padre.

Suspirando se incorporo y salió de las mazmorra.

Cómo digno hijo de su padre, caminaba con elegancia y altanería, como si el mundo le perteneciera.

Llegó hasta el gran comedor, observó a su madre en la mesa de profesores junto a la directora, le sonrió y se dirigió a su mesa.

Ya sentado, Scorpius observaba a su alrededor, aburrido y sin ánimos empezó a desayunar. Nuevamente miro a su madre, ese día su madre parecía "alegre" ¿Acaso su cumpleaños? ¿Era día de examen de posiciones? No tenía ni idea.

Volvió a su desayuno, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, cuando de pronto las puertas del gran comedor fueron abiertas, en la entrada se encontrar su padrino Harry Potter acompañado con su tío, Ron Weasley.

Ambos iban uniformados con tunica de aurores impecables, con la mirada en alto se dirigían rápidamente hacia la mesa de los profesores. Su madre dió un brinco en su lugar y literalmente salto para su encuentro.

El trío dorado ya se encontraba en medio del gran comedor cuando Harry puso en el suelo un objeto extraño, Scorpius que se encontraba en medio de la mesa de Slytherin no podía ver muy bien.

De pronto, una luz empezó a surgir de aquel objeto, una luz realmente poderosa, tan poderosa que Scorpius coloco una mano en frente de él para soportar la intensidad.

Era una luz de color azul que se hacía más grande, fue ahí cuando descubrió que se trataba de un traslador. Más cuando una figura se encontraba en medio del trío dorado.

La figura vestía una túnica completamente negra, se encontraba arrodillado. Se produjo un silencio interminable. Lentamente aquella figura lentamente iba incorporarse, era más alta que sus tíos.

Scorpius también se incorporo lentamente cuando vio que su madre se acercaba a aquella figura. Hermione tomó entre sus manos la parte superior de su capa.

El pequeño corazón se detuvo en ese momento, observó una clara cabellera como la suya, largos cabellos de color plateado salieron de la túnica, pensaba que era una ilusión hasta que aquella voz se lo aseguro.

** _-He regresado amor mío..._ **

Hermione se abalanzó en sus brazos, está tan feliz, era la mujer más feliz de ese momento. Los aplausos y los gritos no se hicieron esperar, todo alumno aplaudía alegremente, todos aquellos que se encontraban en el gran comedor no paraba de aplaudir a tan linda y conmovedora escena.

Después de un segundos el silencio llegó.

Aquella figura soltó a la mujer y dió media vuelta, su mirada buscaba a su pequeño.

Miradas grises tuvieron un choque, ambos individuos ya se habían encontrado.

Draco Malfoy abrió los brazos, en señal a que fuera con él. Scorpius se levanto, casi se tropieza al hacerlo, pero no le importo, corrió lo más rápido que le dieron sus pies para estar enfrente de su padre.

Salto hacia aquel hombre, lo que provocó que Draco cayera directamente al piso. Su pequeño no pudo controlar aquel mar de lágrimas y empezar a gritar.

** _\- ¡Mama! ¡Papá está aquí! ¡Papá ha vuelto!_ **


End file.
